depressing_depressofandomcom-20200213-history
Misc Miraculous Holders
This page is dedicated for the misc Miraculous holders (Including the villains) from the same AU as Queen Bug and Cassis Noir. Fox Miraculous Alyssa Arredondo is a teenage girl who is temporarily residing in Paris, France. With the Fox Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Trixx, Alyssa transforms into the superheroine Vixen, gaining the power of Illusion. Appearance Physical appearance Alyssa is a hispanic girl with long, wavy black hair which is partly dyed in a blonde and blue/aqua color, dark brown eyes and black rimmed glasses who is chubby and stands at about an average height. As Vixen Vixen's hair grows to a notably longer length, with it being tied in the middle whilst the bottom part of her ponytail, which fades into a red color and then into white, hangs down to resemble a fluffy fox tail. She wears an orange bodysuit with white on the torso in the shape of a heart which is notably larger when compared to Mulmouse's, and she has black accents on her arms and legs. Her ears, whilst retaining a fox-like look, are more rounded than the average fox miraculous holder's, and sit on the top of her head. She wears the fox miraculous as a necklace and a wrap around her waist, and the toes of her boots are shaped like paws. Her mask is orange with white at the bottom of it. Trivia * Similar to Alisha, Alyssa too used to be friends with Casey, only to leave her without warning. **However, whilst Casey dislikes Alyssa as a civilian, she didn't know she was Vixen, thus not harbouring the same feelings towards her as she does for Queen Bug. ***She still distrusts Vixen, however. ---- Butterfly Miraculous Notice: Because this character exists within the Quantic Universe, and is mostly the same as his counterpart, only sparse information will be given. Gabriel Agreste is a famous fashion designer who created and owns the brand Gabriel. He is also the husband of Emilie Agreste and the father of Adrien Agreste. With the Butterfly Miraculous, when inhabited by Nooroo, Gabriel transforms into the supervillain Hawk Moth. Trivia *It is unknown how, but at some point, Gabriel will either lose or have his Miraculous stolen, with it being given to Alisha, then Master Fu, and then temporarily given to another girl to use two or three times. **Eventually however, he steals the Miraculous back. * Gabriel is one of the few characters from the canon to have a major role in this AU, alongside his son, Adrien. 'Second Butterfly Miraculous User' Enya H. is an american girl who resides in Paris, France. With the Butterfly Miraculous, when inhabited by Nooroo, she transforms into the superhero Blue Morpho, gaining the power of Transmission. After accidentally allowing the Butterfly Miraculous to be stolen back and thus being blamed, notably by Cassis Noir, for the group's failure, she is akumatized into Phantom. Appearance Physical appearance Enya is tall with short brown hair that reaches just to her shoulders, brown eyes and black rimmed glasses. Civilian attire Her usual main outfit consists of a dark colored hoodie, jeans and normal trainer shoes, although like the others, will often vary. As Blue Morpho Blue Morpho wears a dark blue dress shirt which flows out into a cape-like part at the bottom. She has the butterfly Miraculous in the middle of a dark purple wing-like lapel and wears dark blue dress pants with black shoes. Around her ankles, shoulders and wrists is off-white fluff, and down the middle of her shirt, leading to the edges of the ruffled cape-like bottom is the same off-white color lining it. Blue Morpho also wears a grey-ish purple mask around her eyes which is shaped like Butterfly wings. Her hair is notably thicker and messier than her civilian form's is. As Phantom TBA Trivia *She is the second character to wield the Butterfly Miraculous. **She's also the first Butterfly Miraculous holder to have a mostly blue color scheme, as opposed to purple and black. *She's the only Miraculous holder not to have much, if any, knowledge about Hawk Moth, due to him being inactive during her time as a holder for obvious reasons. **However, this soon changes as, upon attempting to use her special power in order to create a superhero to help out during in battle, Blue Morpho acidentally contacts Gabriel, who, under the pretence of helping, heads to the location only to steal back the Butterfly Miraculous from her. **This also means both Butterfly holders have their identities revealed at the same time. * She is named after the Blue Morpho Butterfly. ---- Rabbit Miraculous This is a work in progress. Anna White is a Quarter-Russian-British teenage girl, temporarily residing in Paris, France. With the Rabbit Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Fluff, Anna transforms into the superheroine Bunnix, gaining the ability to travel through time with her special power, Burrow. In Anna, she is akumatized into Heartbreaker, a heart-themed supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Anna is a petite girl with fair skin, green eyes and dyed pink hair (naturally ginger). Civilian attire Anna's main outfit consists of a Gabriel brand shirt, a pink layered skirt, white socks and dark colored shoes. When she first arrived to Paris, she wore mostly the same outfit, except she had a normal plain pink shirt instead. As Bunnix Bunnix wears a light pink suit with white accents on the torso, legs, mask and arms. The white is lined by black everywhere except on her mask, and her neck is also black. She wears a large white pompom on her chest below her neck and on her back to give the illusion of a rabbit's tail. On the white parts on her arms, torso and legs is a blue-colored heart. Her ears are white with pink innards lined by black. When her Umbrella is not in use, she will attach it to her back around where the "tail" is connected. Heartbreaker Heartbreaker has dark pink hair tied into twintails with heart-shaped odango, neon pink eyes and she wears a dull pink mask. Her costume is light pink with dark pink accents on the arms, torso and legs, and black accents on her shoulders, neck, elbows and knees. There are black lines down the sides of her suit including her torso, arms, inner and outer legs and her shoes, although the lines aren't visible over the dark pink parts. She wears a dark pink belt with a ruby-red heart encased within a yellow shell, which she uses to power her weapon, an extendable staff which she carries with her at all times. Personality Fitting with her somewhat child-like stature, Anna has a very immature and unpredictable attitude, often bursting into anger at random times over random things, usually in a loud way. She also tends to do strange things both online and in person. She also has a habit of trying, but failing, to be sassy and insulting towards people, whether they're actually belittling her or if they just think she's being weird. She spends a lot of her time, however, admiring billboards, signs and whatever else she can find of the Gabriel brand's model, Adrien Agreste, whom she developed a crush on and has since been obsessing over to the point where it often freaks out people who know her. As Bunnix, however, whilst she is snarky and still quite easily angered, she's also shown to be a lot calmer and seems to have some sense of logic when using it compared to normal. As Heartbreaker however, she is shown to be a lot more chaotic and violent, but retains most of her civilian personality despite this, especially her "angry" side. Abilities As a civilian ......I dunno. XD As Heartbreaker Heartbreaker has enhanced physical strength and agility, as well as her extendable staff which, similar to Cassis Noir with her staff, she can use to travel and also for combat. When charged with the power of her crystal heart seen on her belt, she can twist people's emotions and feelings into whatever she wishes. As Bunnix Bunnix has enhanced physical characteristics such as strength, speed and agility. She is skilled in hand to hand combat and can use her umbrella in combat as well. Her special superpower, Burrow, allows her to create portals that can traverse through time. By advancing in time a few seconds, she can simulate teleportation. Notably, she can utilize this ability multiple times without necessitating detransformation, something that's useful when assisting others. When she uses Burrow, she enters a pocket dimension that allows her to view the past, the present and the future. Trivia * She's one of the only Miraculous Holders in the AU who shares her name with her official show counterpart. **Unlike Future Alix, however, Anna's transformed name has her named spelled as Bunnix, whilst Alix's is spelled as Bunnyx. The names are still pronounced the same despite this. **Also unlike Alix, Anna's suit is pink instead of blue. *Bunnix and Hawk Moth are the only Miraculous holders who can hold their transformations for a long period of time after using their power. *She often accidentally mispronounces Fluff's name; a notable highlight being when she quite literally called her "Fuck" *Similar to Blue Morpho being the first blue-themed Butterfly holder, Bunnix is the first Rabbit holder to have a mostly pink color scheme. *In Anna, its revealed she made her family go to France after seeing Casey partly in a group shot of Adrien and some of his school friends and becoming jealous. Category:Miraculous: Adventures of Queen Bug and Cassis Noir